Isabella
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: Please Read the summary is inside, it's a mix of Twilight and The movie Anastasia, but change alittle and using the twilight characters, There will be Vampires in my story but Edward, bella, Alice and Jasper are humans PLease read and review EB AJ
1. Summary

**I don't own twilight or the movie Anastasia i'm only going to say this once so remember that! thanks don't for get to Review**

**

* * *

**

I thought of this story when i was watching Anastasia (a movie) and there is a character named Sophie who likes shopping and it made me think of Alice and Alice made me think of Twilight. 

**So this story is a mix of Twilight and Anastasia, **

**Anastasia is Isabella **

**Demetri is Edward**

**Glad(can't spell his name) is Jasper **

**Sophie is Alice **

**those are the only people i have right now you'll see the rest in the story.**

* * *

_Summary _

Bell **(not bella because the orphange named her and well you'll find out later on in the story)** is an orphan who was found walking in the streets 10 years ago.She has no memmery of her past, all she wants is to find her Family.

Edward was a kitchen boy in the palace 10 years ago before the attack, he had a crush on the Princess Isabella. Nobady knew but they were best friends. Now 10 later he is pour, and lives in the forgotten palace with his best friend Jasper. For money which they despretly need they hold aditions for a girl to play a part as Isabella, they got the plan after seeing a flyer on the street.

Attention:

Princess Isabella was lost 10 years ago, there is a chance that she is still alive.

The Queen will offer a huge sum to the person who can bring her grandchild back

**(Oh and i never said there was no vampires -the castle was attacked- but Bella and Edward arn't Vampires but there will be Vampires in my story)**

**

* * *

I'll update with the first chapter soon, i need a name for the Queen, Review with what you think! **

**Oh if your reading Love? or Google i'm still writting them i can't ever forget about them. **

**d4ni3ll3**


	2. I: 10 Years ago

**I don't own anything (this is the last time i'm going to say it! So remember) I don't own twilight or the movie Anastasia **

**

* * *

**

1. 10 YEARS AGO 

Over the clanking of the kitchen pots, I could here the soft music in the ballroom. While the royal family danced and ate, I was stuck I the kitchen, cleaning Dishes. Being a servant that's what I had to do.

I'm not sure what this ball is for (They have so many of them I loose track) but I think it had something to do with the 30 anniversary of the swan family rule, and the queen was leaving. Isabella the princess is very upset. She is very close to her grandmother and they won't see each other for about a year!

Isabella the nicest out of her sisters, also the youngest, is usually more mature her mother. Isabella is only 8 years old, I am 9. The princess would come into the kitchen to away from all the dresses, and girly stuff that she hates. That's how we became friends, and I started falling in love with her.

I picked up the last serving dish in the pile and started to wash it. When I was done I heard a scream. Not just any scream Isabella's scream. After her everyone else joined in.

I ran into the ballroom to see what was wrong. When I opened the door I gashed at what I saw. The whole royal family on the floor dead, it looked the blood was drained from them. Then I saw Isabella and Her Grandmother the Queen running to the door that I was at.

Behind them were 2 guys and 1girl. They all had pale white skin blood red eyes and blood dripping from there mouth's. I started at them for a while then they were gone. Just vanished. The Princess and queen had reached me by then. I tears were streaming down there faces. Isabella was caring a jewelry box, one that I have never seen before.

"Edward Help" Isabella Screamed the whispered "Please help" I nodded and told them to follow me. There was a servant's door hidden in the back of the kitchen it looked like a regular wall.

I opened it and the queen said thank-you before climbing out. Isabella hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Thank you, Edward, no matter where I go I will never for get you." Then she climbed out the door. As she was leaving she dropped the jewelry box. I didn't notice till she was to far way.

The next day I picked up a newspaper.

_Royal Family Killed:_

_Last night the royal Swan family had a ball to celebrate the 300__th__ year of the swan family rule. It started out as one of the best celebrations in a long time. Then three people walked in, no one knew them but thought nothing of it at first. Not till it was too late, somehow the managed to kill the whole royal family besides, The Queen, and the youngest Princess, Isabella. When they were going on a train, Isabella fell. No one could find her. Now after this tragedy only one member of the royal family remains, the Queen. _

I threw the paper on the ground and just ran. I had to get away far away.

* * *

PLease Please PLease Review! i'll try and update as soon as possible but right now i'm working on 3 torys and i have another one thats in my head that if i don't writ down i'm going to forget! lol so I'll try and keep all three updated as much as possible, at the least once a week! if i get a lot of review that might inspire me to write faster.


	3. AN 1

So right now i'm working on 3 stories, Google, Aim, and Isabella. it's hard to keep up with all of them so i'm going to stop Isabella but i'll come back to it when i'm done with Google.

So now i'm only going to be working on Google and Aim.

I have all the chapter to all my stories in my head i just have to write them down! lol

please stay with me! i might have the next google and aim chapters (or chats depending o the stpry lol) ready in a few days!


	4. Please Read

Hi … ya I know some of you hate me, but I had some news.

First, I am so thankful for all the nice reviews with everyone supporting me.

Second, I'm not finishing this story someone else is.

Do you want to know who's finishing the story?

PixieLikeGirl

Everything is explained on her Profile. You can PM her with any questions.

The link to her Profile is below this sentence

www. Fanfiction . net /u /1754907

or

www. Fanfiction . net / ~ pixielikegirl

just without all the spaces.

you can also talk to her on Aim. Her screen name is

PixieLikeGirl

She's on all the time and would love to talk to you.

.danie.


End file.
